Unity Series: Digimon Frontier: Hidden History
by x.Windchaser.x
Summary: Two years after, the Frontier gang’s lives are BORING. Suddenly, they were sucked into a different digital world. There, they faced new trouble. What’s the untold history of the Legendary Warriors? And why CAN'T they spirit evolve? Permanent hiatus.
1. Reunion

**Digimon Frontier: Hidden History**

**Summary:**

When Lucemon rose, the ten legendary warriors fought bravely against him and, sacrificing their lives, sealed him into the core of the Digital World. Soon after, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon ruled the Digital World in peace. This story, every Digimon alive had heard. But a portion of the history was left cut out, to be hidden among the minds of few who had heard this hidden chapter.

Two years after the destruction of Lucemon, the Frontier gang was now leading normal lives. They went to the same school, and life couldn't be more boring. Suddenly, they were again sucked into the Digital World, only to find it wasn't the one they rescued. Still, what was the relationship between their return and the untold history of the Ten Legendary Warriors? And why can't they spirit evolve even when trouble's coming their way?

**Pairings:**  
Kouzumi, mild TakuyaOC. The story will focus more on the plot, though.

**Names:** (I'll call some of them using their Japanese names, and some using the English dub names.)  
Takuya  
Kouji  
Kouichi  
Zoe  
JP  
Tommy  
Kouji's dog will be named Chairo (tawny in Japanese, at least that's what the translator told me)

**Age:**  
Takuya & co. are 14. For JP, he's 15, and Tommy's 12.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own any of the characters. I just own the ones I've created (if any) and the plot.

* * *

Chapter one: Reunion

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

Kouji hated his school uniform.

He grimaced as he looked down at his navy-blue blazer, white shirt and grey pants combination. It was definitely _not_ what he would call comfortable. Sighing, he flung his black book bag over his shoulder and continued his way to his classroom. On his head was his ever-present bandana; the same one he wore when he went to the Digital World.

'_Well, at least everyone's wearing it,'_he thought as he passed the school gate and mobs of students from different grades. He was attending Shibuya Middle School, and so was the gang except Tommy. JP was a grade higher than he was, and Tommy was in the sixth grade, but they still got together as often as possible. The bond they built in the Digital World hadn't waned at all.

"Hey, Kouji!" Kouji entered the classroom and turned his head as he heard Takuya call out. He wasn't wearing his goggles or his hat; and beside him was Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother.

"Hey,"Kouji answered.

"So how's the weekend, bro?"Kouichi asked. His expression was kind, as always.

Kouji smiled. If it hadn't been for their little trip to the Digital World, he wouldn't have found his brother."The usual,"he replied. He half-threw his book bag to his seat and leaned against the class wall with his hands folded. He wasn't a lone wolf like before, but shadows of his past attitude still remained."It was pretty quiet, actually. With the piles of homework teachers keep giving us, I don't think I'll be able to actually do anything else."

Takuya chuckled, but stopped in the middle of it as the school bell rang. Letting out a reluctant grumble, he returned to his seat and waited for the teacher. No sooner had he sat down than a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair, tied in low pigtails, rushed into the classroom, her chocolate-brown eyes showing the anxiety she was in. She half-dragged her schoolbag as she walked along the aisle the students' tables had lined, shoulders still heaving. Obviously she had just run all the way to school. "Made it!" She whispered, and took a seat beside Takuya.

"Morning!"She grinned at him. Takuya flushed slightly and looked away, mumbling a "morning, Emiko". Kouji, seeing this, glanced at his twin brother smirking, who returned an amused, lop-sided grin. The teacher came in, and Kouji snapped his attention back to the blackboard and immediately sweatdropped. In the teacher's arms was a stack of worksheets; no doubt a portion of the homework they were going to have for this day.

'…_This is going to be a looong school day…'_Kouji groaned.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

"…Finally!"Zoe stretched as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. She smoothed her white shirt and navy-blue skirt which ended a few inches above her knees. When she bent down to gather her books, her golden hair covered her face, and she hastily curled it behind her ear, frustrated. It had been so much easier when she wore her purple hat. She would never have to worry about her hair flying around wherever it wanted. But thanks to the school code, anything non-blue/black was prohibited from being worn on the head."Kouji's so lucky…"She pouted at the thought of his bandana, and opened her locker. First things first; she would go put her books in her locker, and then join the guys and walk back home.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Geez, does any of you guys feel that the school's giving us more homework than usual?"JP asked as all six of them walked home quietly. JP had long since gotten over his crush on Zoe, seeing that it was only an infatuation. He looked at Tommy beside him, and asked,"So, how're things in your grade?"

"Nothing much,"Tommy answered."Teachers are just giving us homework and stuff. Just like an ordinary school life, I guess."To be truthful, Tommy felt bored of school life. It was nowhere as fun and exciting as saving the world and helping the Digimon in need.

"Well, you've got my support on that one,"mumbled Kouichi and Kouji, who walked side by side."Maybe it's that we're just like normal teenagers now; we go to school five days a week, and we have a weekend break, then we have to return to school again,"Kouichi said, his eyes blank, as though he wasn't the one doing the talking. After that, the group fell into silence again.

"Argh I've had enough!"Takuya yelled pulling his hair."I can't stand it anymore! We're the Legendary Warriors! Cherubimon didn't kill us; Lucemon didn't kill us, but this boredom is just driving me crazy! I wish we were back in the Digital World!"

"And how do you expect us to do it?"Zoe challenged with her hands on her hips. Takuya scratched his temple and opened his mouth to answer, but was suddenly interrupted. All of their cell phones beeped and a white light shone from the screens. Takuya frantically pressed his cell phone's buttons, but the white light continued shining. It grew brighter until it hurt to look at it.

"…What's happening!?"Tommy cried as he looked down, only to find that he was already knee-deep into the light. In fact, it was engulfing every one of them! Kouichi gasped, and grabbed hold of Kouji's arm."Stick together!"he yelled. Nodding but still somewhat bewildered, they held onto each other and screamed as the light swallowed them whole, sending them falling into an endless pit of light.

* * *

Kouji groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. The others were too sitting up, inspecting for any bodily damage. He looked over to Takuya, who was adjusting his goggles."…Wait a minute. Takuya, why are you wearing your goggles again?"he asked Takuya, who looked up with a slightly dirt-covered face. 

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not wearing goggles. It's against the school code, remem―" Takuya's hands made their way to his forehead again, and sitting on it was his goggles."What? But how?"

"Hm…Actually, we're all wearing the clothes we were wearing when we first came to the Digital World,"exclaimed Zoe. She was glad to be in her purple attire again. Not only did it bring a comforting sense of remembrance, it made her able to feel the breeze again. The uniform was too thick for that. Standing up, she inspected her cell phone, and to her amazement, she came face-to-face with a new D-Tector. It looked almost exact to Takuya and Kouji's D-Tectors, with violet being the background color and the holder on the right-hand side being black. Her screen too had changed. Instead of being rectangular, it was now circular, surrounded with a golden fringe framed with spikes.

"Guys!"Zoe called out."What's wrong with my D-Tector?"She held it up so that everyone could get a good look at it.

"Hey, mine's changed too,"JP echoed confusedly, looking at his D-Tector. Like Zoe's, his D-Tector was a shadow of Takuya and Kouji's D-Tectors, except that his D-Tector had blue and yellow for the background, and black for the holder. JP shook it, and checked whether Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon were there. They were. JP smiled and turned to Kouichi and Tommy."What did you guys get?"

Kouichi looked at his D-Tector. It had a grey background and a black holder."Well, Loewemon and JagerLoewemon are here. What are we supposed to do here?"

Tommy pressed the buttons on his D-Tector, which has an aquamarine background and, like all the others, a black holder."I don't know, maybe the Digital World is in trouble again!" His eyes lit up at the thought of going through all the adventure again. He missed being Kumamon.

Takuya looked around. There were no Trailmon tracks here, only a seemingly never-ending forest ahead of them."Well, let's get a move on. Maybe we can find a Trailmon station. We'll travel much faster that way."The others nodded, and together, they walked into the forest ahead of them. As for where they would end up in, nobody knew.

* * *

**-Hours Later-**

"This isn't working,"muttered Kouji grumpily, as they continued walking. The sun was starting to set, dying the sky into a shade of crimson. He wearily put one foot in front of another. Kouji made a swift glance at his friends; they were all very tired, he could tell. They'd walked for hours in this forest, and still they found no Trailmon tracks. Not even a single one.

"Great, Takuya, find a Trailmon station and we'll travel on it. There aren't even Trailmon _tracks_ here!"Kouji glared at the goggle-head, in which he had called his best friend, but he really did get on his nerves sometimes.

Takuya glared back, his temper already fueled by the weariness he was feeling."Well, what you expect us to do? If we keep moving, we'll find a station eventually!"

"When? A couple of years later?"Kouji snapped. Kouichi put a hand on his twin brother's shoulder, and Kouji managed to calm down. But just a little.

"Let's find a camping site and call it a night,"Kouichi suggested."We might cover more ground if we rest first." They yawned and agreed, and the gang soon found a clearing suitable for camping. JP was trying to make a campfire when suddenly, he heard Tommy scream. Turning around, he saw a black T-rex-like Digimon, standing a proud three stories tall. It roared angrily and JP shivered.'We must have trespassed into that Digimon's territory!'JP thought grimly.

"Tommy!"Zoe yelled, as she yanked the young boy out of the way of a giant dinosaur-like Digimon. She veered away from the obviously angry Digimon and The Frontier gang got on their exhausted legs and started to run away from the big black dinosaur-like Digimon. It was unlike any Digimon they had seen, and it was enormous. It tore through the forest as though cutting through butter; it would just be a matter of time when it caught up with the six children.

Takuya held up his red-and-black D-Tector and yelled,"Spirit Evolution!"He expected his left hand to be surrounded by a ring of fractal code, but was shocked when his D-Tector didn't even respond. Bewildered, he tried again, "Spirit Evolution!" ...No response.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Takuya managed to say the words through helpless gulps of air; his diaphragm was killing him. For once, he, Takuya felt an emotion churning at the bottom of his stomach—fear."We can't spirit evolve!"

* * *

To Be Continued 

Author's Notes: Yes, that 'big black dinosaur-like Digimon' is **DarkTyrannomon**. I thought that he would be perfect for the role I gave him. Hm…I'd say it's not bad for my first Frontier fanfic, si?


	2. Hiding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the ones I've created (if any) and the plot.

Chapter two: Hiding

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What do you mean by we can't spirit evolve!" stuttered JP, as others gasped and groaned. They continued running through the parts of the forests that are most well-covered, but the black Digimon kept pursuing them. Fatigue was gripping the children like a talon's hawk, slowing them down. Tommy tripped on a tree root and scraped his knees, then was carried by Kouji, who was nearest, because he couldn't run anymore.

"We can't hold on for much longer!" Kouichi yelled through pants. His eyes swept frantically through the forest for a decent shelter from the dinosaur Digimon. Noticing a ravine nearby, he called over to Takuya and informed him. Together, the group dashed to the ravine and slid to the bottom of it, landing more or less ungracefully.

"Ugh," moaned Tommy. Zoe shushed him and looked up. If they were silent enough, the ravine should be enough to hide them from the Digimon chasing them. She dared not brush away the golden strands that plastered to her face, fearing that even the slightest movement might give them away.

Kouji was trying to silence his irregular breathing the best he could. Sweat trickled down his neck, wetting the collar of his yellow shirt. Glancing sideways, he could see that his friends were doing the same thing. He winced as the black Digimon stomped their way, roaring with anguish at its lost prey.

The six children stayed rigid like statues, trying very hard not to move a slightest inch. The black Digimon snarled, revealing its long, sharp teeth, and sniffed around. The children subconsciously huddled closer, and Takuya started to feel his nose itch. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tickly feeling, but failed miserably. The other five quickly noticed Takuya's beginning of a sneeze, and covered Takuya's nose with their hands, managing to stop him mid-sneeze. None of them moved when the dinosaur Digimon went as close as ever. It flared its nostrils and JP tensed, waiting for the Digimon to roar with triumph and gobble them up. The black Digimon gave another bloodcurdling growl, and JP shut his eyes, waiting for the blow.

Which never came.

JP tentatively opened one eye into a slit, peering around. 'I'm still alive!' He thought. Opening his eyes fully, he peeked from the top of the ravine, only to find that the black Digimon was heading in the opposite direction in search of them, its tail swinging back and forth in frustration. When the Digimon had gone, they removed their hands from Takuya's nose, which started to itch again and made Takuya let out a fully-charged sneeze.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, "I really thought it was going to tear us into tiny bits!" He was still shivering; the close encounter with being eaten alive had scared him thoroughly.

"We'll have to camp here tonight," Kouichi said. "It's a good shelter, and there's a brook nearby." He pointed to the brook behind them, scarcely more than a trickle of water. But it was better than nothing.

* * *

That night, they dared not light a campfire, for fear of attracting attention, and bring to them more trouble. Zoe sighed as she took out a lavender napkin from her skirt pocket, and dampened it with the water flowing from the brook. She then dabbed it onto Tommy's scrape wounds on his knees, cleaning them. Tommy winced at the sting, but said nothing. 

Not far from the ravine were Kouji and Takuya. They were out in search for dinner. The problem was that everything was new to them, even the fruit on the trees, and they had no idea which one was safe to eat. Takuya picked an orange pear-like fruit, dotted with brown spots, and took a cautious nibble. The fruit was slightly sweet, with crispy flesh and a slight amount of juice.

"Hey Kouji!" Takuya called to his best friend. The boy stopped picking branches, turned and walked over. "This is edible, I think," Takuya picked some more fruit from the tree and held them with his arms.

"We'll need to guard the ravine at night. There's no knowing when another Digimon will come storming at our doorstep again," Kouji suggested grimly. Takuya nodded, his gaze darkening.

"I just don't get it," Takuya narrowed his eyes. "Our spirits are still there, so why can't we spirit evolve?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Tector with Agunimon on the screen. "I mean, they're still here, and we can talk to them, but somehow we can't… _be_ them."

Kouji clutched his own D-Tector. "Well, the Digital World is so different. First we can't find any Trailmon tracks, and now we can't spirit evolve. We're also facing new species of Digimon that attacks us for no reason at all. Maybe we're here to do something, but it's not the time for us to know yet." He looked at Lobomon one last time before shoving his D-Tector into his pocket. "We'd better bring the fruit back, they must be hungry." He carried the thick branches he had found and walked away.

"H-hey wait for me!" Takuya anxiously grabbed hold of their dinner and tried to catch up with Kouji, which really wasn't an easy task when carrying at least a dozen fruit. The mountain of fruit blocked his view, and he tripped over a rock and fell down face first, with fruit scattered all around him.

'Maybe I should just walk back alone...' Takuya thought while picking up their fallen dinner.

* * *

When the Frontier gang had finished their dinner, they sat close together for warmth. "Tell me why we can't light a fire again?" Zoe grumbled, pulling her vest tighter against herself as she shivered. The others were no better. 

"Because a fire might attract attention," Kouji replied curtly. "Do you want Digimon to chase us again?" Zoe stayed silent after that.

"We'll need to take turns guarding our camp," Kouichi suggested firmly. "Now that we can't protect ourselves, we can at least hide beforehand if danger comes. I'll guard the camp first while you all sleep."

"I'll take the next watch," Kouji volunteered.

"Hm…I'll be the third on duty then," Zoe said, smiling lightly.

"I'm coming right behind you, Zoe," Tommy grinned.

"Guess I'll take the watch after. After all, you might fall asleep during your watch!" Takuya joked, elbowing the younger boy lightly on the side.

"Great! I'll be the last to be on duty!" JP grinned. "At least I can sleep all the way through the night without being interrupted."

The once gloomy mood that drifted around them because of their inability to spirit evolve thinned out, and the children joked around, chatting just like the way they did two years ago. But it wasn't long before Tommy noticed the pile of long, thick branches next to Kouji.

"Uh, Kouji, what are those branches for?" Tommy asked, pointing a finger at the pile. Kouji picked up one of the branches, and explained, "I figured since we can't fight like the way we used to, we might as well take something new with us for self-defense. It's better than nothing."

"Easy for you to say," JP muttered. "You know kendo!" Kouji raised a brow. "Then you'd rather go out there empty handed? Even if you guys don't know kendo, you can at least whack someone on the head with this." He gave each of them a branch. "Better seize the chance to get yourself attached to your new companion," he smirked.

Tommy gave his branch, which was just a little bit shorter than he was, an experimental swing, and fell over in the process. Everyone cracked up, and they soon went chatting about again.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

Zoe tossed and turned in her bedding. The others were already asleep, well, except for Kouichi, who was keeping watch. 'I wonder if we'll have to hide like this everyday. It's bad enough that we can't spirit evolve, but we're attacked, and…the Digital World felt different somehow. We haven't seen any Digimon so far, except for that black dinosaur that chased us. I wonder…' Sleepiness interrupted her trail of thoughts, and Zoe closed her emerald eyes, joining the others in their sleep.

Little did the Frontier gang know, not being able to spirit evolve was only the least of their problems.

To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Notes: A filler chapter. It's just a prologue to what happens after. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and don't forget to review! 


	3. Village

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the ones I've created (if any) and the plot.

**Author's Notes:** I suggest you have **Wikipedia** on while reading my fanfics. I'll be using some uncommon Digimon and Digimon attacks later on, so it'll be better if you have something that helps you picture it. It'll be hard if you guys have to picture each Digimon with descriptions I gave.

* * *

Chapter three: Village

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot…" JP mumbled while the gang walked through the forest under the shining digital sun. Sweat was trickling down everyone's back, and those who wore jackets, vests, hats or bandanas had long since taken them off.

"Shut up," growled Kouji. He felt more irritated than usual, and JP's chants weren't helping anyone. Kouichi looked over to his twin and reached over to put his hand on Kouji's shoulder, but stopped. Kouji didn't like conversations when he's pissed. Especially not in a burning hot environment like this.

'I wonder if we'll manage to find a village or town here,' thought Kouichi. Sweat dripped onto his brow and he brushed away some of his black hair that had stuck to his forehead. His head felt like it was on fire. His throat felt like sandpaper. His feet hurt from the walking. In general, he just wasn't feeling that great. And Kouichi doubted the others were feeling any better.

"Keep going guys," Takuya encouraged. He wasn't feeling better than the others, but _someone_ had to support the gang. "I bet we're not far from a cool, shady place." The gang came across another part of the forest that was more well-covered by the trees. The leaves above blocked some of the sunlight, leaving wavering golden and green patches on the grassy ground. It was darker, but the children felt relieved to finally travel in somewhere shady, and not poorly-covered like the plains they had just set foot on.

"See?" Takuya turned over, smirking proudly. His smirk fell when he realized that his friends weren't looking at him, but _past_ him. Turning around, he grinned when he saw what his friends were staring at.

In front of them, less than ninety paces ahead, was a village camouflaged in the forest of trees and vines. The village houses, roofed and square-shaped, were built using strong branches, and were at least ten feet off the ground. Ladders were hung from holes at the bottom of the houses, presumably the entrances, and streaming out from the windows at the sides were strings of vines that reached out to other houses and the trees nearby, supporting the houses and keeping them from falling to the forest floor. Biyomon flew around the village, some carrying food back, and some just playing with their friends.

* * *

"…Wow," Zoe whispered. The village was beautiful, even more so with the pink Biyomon soaring in the air. The others were just overjoyed to finally find a place of civilization; even Kouji was grinning. 

"Uh, hey," Kouichi greeted a nearby Biyomon, who looked relatively young. "We're travelers, and we would like to meet your village's leader. Can you take us to him, or her?" Kouichi asked politely, but the Biyomon turned tail and flew, flapping his wings nervously. "Mom said not to talk to strangers from the forest floor, sorry!"

The children looked at the retreating form of the young Biyomon, sweatdropping and quite confused. "Ooookay…That went…well," JP commented, raising an eyebrow. Tommy tried what Kouichi did, but got the same result. The Biyomon here were simply not willing to talk to anyone that didn't fly in the air.

'It would've been a lot more easier if I could just spirit evolve to Kazemon,' thought Zoe. 'I could've talked to them.' She looked over to her friends, hoping for any sign of finding the village leader, but her male companions looked just as helpless as she was.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her skirt's hem, and she turned around, only to find a Biyomon looking at her curiously. "Hello," the Biyomon chirped, her eyes staring at Zoe. "Where are you from?"

"Uh…" Zoe stammered. It would be silly to even attempt explaining that she came from the 'real world', or that she was the Legendary Warrior of Wind. "Where are we?" Zoe changed the subject. She glanced sideways, and noticed that her friends had come over to hear what the Biyomon had to say.

"Oh, you're in Evergreen Village. In here, our trees are always green, even in winter. There's also a gigantic tree in the middle of our village; you might want to have a look at it if you're tourists." Biyomon pointed to the left with the claws at the end of her left wing. "Our village leader, Birdramon lives there. I can take you to him if you wan―"

"You!" A sharp voice interrupted Biyomon's introduction of the village, and everyone turned to the owner of the voice. It was another Biyomon, and an old one at that. He was flapping his wings in the air, hovering a feet above them. "You ignorant brat, you know better than to tell ground-levels about our village!" The old Biyomon spat angrily, and squawked, "Spiral Twister!"

* * *

The children gasped and ducked out of the way as the spiraling stream of green fire charred the ground they had been standing on a few seconds ago. The young Biyomon looked distressed and chirped, "They're just a group of passerby! If they're here to invade us, they would've made their move a long time ago." She moved out of the way while the older Biyomon attacked with a Talon Twist, cartwheeling towards her with his claws extended. 

Their fighting brought attention, and the Frontier gang watched in dismay as a large bird-like Digimon, covered in flame-like feathers, landed on the forest floor. The two Biyomon stopped their assault and bowed along with the others who were witnessing the fight. The children followed their example and knelt down.

"What is going on!?" asked the flame-bird Digimon. He had an air of nobility around him, and Zoe could feel the heat radiating off from his wings, in spite of the distance between them.

The older Biyomon stepped up and huffed angrily, pointing at the children, "This youngster here told those Digimon about our village. Comprehensively, too. It's as if she _wanted_ us to be attacked!" Several Biyomon in the crowd whispered to each other, as though agreeing with the older Biyomon. Hearing this, he puffed out his chest feathers and eyed the gang menacingly.

"Digimon? But­—" Tommy was cut off by Kouichi, who shook his head disapprovingly. It might be better if they didn't tell the Biyomon that they were human children. It seemed that they have never seen one, so there was no point in raising the villager's fear of the unknown.

Takuya put up his leader stance and stood in front of the others, "Birdramon, we've travelled a long way to get here, all the way from the forest behind. We're no threat to your village, and uh, if you don't mind, can we stay here? We're all tired and hungry." He smiled crookedly and nervously scratched the back of his head. 'Oh man! I really should learn how to put up a good speech,' he thought grimly.

'Yeah, real smooth, Takuya,' commented Kouji sarcastically in his mind. Knowing he would have to back him up, Kouji stepped up and met Birdramon's piercing gaze steadily. "Like Takuya said, we're no threat to your village. Do you see us destroying your village when we got here? If we are to do that, we would've done it a long time ago." The others nodded. Birdramon looked deeply into both Takuya and Kouji's eyes before saying, "Very well. I see no deception in your eyes. I'm feeling generous today, so you may stay in our village for at most three days. My guests, what species of Digimon are you?"

"Oh! Uh…" Takuya frantically searched his head for an answer before the obvious hit him. "Agunimon! Yeah that's it!"

"Lobomon," Kouji followed Takuya's example. 'Takuya's idea probably wasn't a good one after all,' he thought. 'They might have heard of the Ten Legendary Warriors, and label us as frauds. And since we can't spirit evolve, we can't prove that we're the bearer of the spirits.'

"Beetlemon," JP waved his hand, grinning. He didn't care; he just wanted to fill his empty belly.

"Kazemon," Zoe smiled politely. She looked at the young Biyomon who had spoken to her earlier. She was different from the others, and very sincere.

"I'm Kumamon," Tommy said, his eyes not meeting Birdramon's. He had to admit, a phoenix-like Digimon five stories tall was indeed _quite_ intimidating.

"Loewemon," Kouichi smiled. He, like his twin brother, too thought that the idea probably wasn't a good one; but since everyone used their warrior names, he had no choice but to follow.

"Hm…Interesting. You obviously aren't from this part of the Digital World. I have never heard of those species. What level are you in; rookie, champion, or ultimate?" Birdramon, noticing the size of the six 'Digimon', found it highly unlikely that they were in-trainings, or megas.

"Rookie," Kouichi replied. He had no idea what those levels meant, but rookie was probably the lowest grade; so he automatically chose it. There was no need to amplify their strength when they have so little of it.

"Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Loewemon, you may stay in the young Biyomon's hut, since she seems to be comfortable with you Digimon around. I'm putting our six guests in your wings, young one," Birdramon turned to the young Biyomon. She nodded enthusiastically.

"All right, now that's settled, get back to what you were doing, everyone," Birdramon spread his wings and flew back to the gigantic tree, where he came from. The crowd started to scatter, with everyone still mumbling to each other.

* * *

"They don't trust us," JP looked around nervously. Sure enough, almost everyone was casting them suspicious, or threatening glances. JP felt his skin prickle uncomfortably as he subconsciously veered himself farther away from the glares. 

"Don't worry," the young Biyomon said. She seemed to be the only one, other than Birdramon, that trusted them. "Once they know you are harmless, they'll feel guilty of it. Plus, you are only staying for three days, so why care what everyone else thinks?" She led the children to her hut easily while the others were trying to decipher the difference of this young Biyomon's home from the many others that surrounded it.

They climbed up using the ladder hanging from the entrance, and found themselves in a cool, shady space. Wind blew in from the windows at the sides, tousling the leaves and moss on the ground, which were used as bedding. One of the corners of the hut was carpeted with big, smooth leaves, with fruit of different kinds laid on it. Some were wrapped up, while some were simply placed there.

The children sat in the center of the hut and Biyomon gave them each a round, pink fruit. "Dig in," She chirped, biting into hers. Zoe took a hesitant bite. The fruit was soft, sweet and juicy, singing with the mild flavours of the forest. It was different from the fruit they ate in the ravine, which was crispy.

"So, Biyomon, how come your village was so scared of 'ground-levels'?" Takuya asked curiously. He remembered that the quarrel between the young and old Biyomon was because the young Biyomon had told them about the village.

Biyomon frowned. "Well, our village used to be built on the ground, but some mean Digimon then raided our villages for food and hurt quite a lot of the villagers in the process, so we hoisted everything into the air. It hadn't happened for quite a while, but the other Biyomon were still extremely cautious of being attacked. That's why we don't talk much to those walking on the ground."

The children nodded grimly. No wonder the old Biyomon had been so mad when the young Biyomon greeted them. "But why aren't you afraid of us?" Tommy asked after swallowing a mouthful of the fruit.

"There's no reason to, Kumamon," Biyomon explained. "Like I've said, you Digimon aren't harming our village, so why treat you as though you've done it?"

"Wow, that's brave of you. You're different from the other Biyomon, you know?" Zoe complimented. Biyomon blushed and chirped a "Thanks". "Do you have a name, other than Biyomon?" Zoe asked suddenly after a round of silence in the hut.

"Well, in this village I'm called A22," Biyomon answered.

"A22? What name is that?" Kouji asked.

"Each of us has a name like that. It may not serve individuality, but it makes our lives easier. We have to do duties like guarding the village at night, gathering food for the elders, or patrolling our territory. You see, the alphabet in front is the sector we're in. Our village has four sectors: A, B, C and D. A22 means that I'm the twenty-second Biyomon in sector A. We take turns doing the duties, so it's much simpler when we start everything from the first ten Biyomon in sector A. Two of them will find food for the elderly, three will patrol the territory, and five will guard the village at night," Biyomon explained.

'It's worse than math class! Now I'm all confused,' grumbled Takuya in his mind.

"Well, that's a fair system," Kouichi commented. He finished his fruit, and reached for another.

"Yes, it is," Biyomon replied. They chatted animatedly until sunset, and Biyomon took them out for fruit picking and told them about which fruit not to pick and which are safe to eat. She also managed to stop JP before he stuffed a poisonous apple-like fruit into his mouth, but with a price. JP's shoes now had burn marks on them, thanks to Biyomon's spiral twister.

By nightfall, they went back to Biyomon's hut with some leaves for bedding. Having had a tiring day, the children were soon fast asleep and in their dreams. This time, they need not stand guard, and they slept better than ever in weeks.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah, crappy ending, but I have to make a cut somewhere. This really is a filler chapter, and is kind of boring…Still, excitement will come soon, I tell you that. 


	4. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the ones I've created (if any) and the plot.

**Author's Notes:** I suggest you have **Wikipedia** on while reading my fanfics. I'll be using some uncommon Digimon and Digimon attacks later on, so it'll be better if you have something that helps you picture it. It'll be hard if you guys have to picture each Digimon with descriptions I gave. _**ALSO**_, I think I have to clear up the point about the Frontier children wearing the clothes they were wearing in the Digital World. True, they wore the same clothes, but IN THEIR SIZE…

Replies to reviews (Sorry I waited till now!):

**Megmo821****4** and **Nagato Yuki**: I'm glad you guys liked Chapter 2! I'm sorry that I put in two filler chapters before getting to the real excitement, but things need to be explained. Hope you keep on reading!

* * *

Chapter four: Bonding

* * *

**Zoe****'s POV**

Zoe opened her aquamarine eyes and sat up groggily. 'Huh…I was having such a good sleep…' She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. It was almost sunrise, the sky a mix of blue, pink and yellow. The stars were still shining above them, creating rivers of silver among the swirl of colours.

Zoe looked around, and saw that her friends were still sleeping. Sleeping on the leftmost side was a drooling and snoring Takuya. Tommy was tucked up in his bedding beside the gogglehead, his huge hat a pillow for the young boy. Beside the two lied a snoring JP and Zoe's now-empty makeshift bed. Next to it was Kouichi, who slept on his side with his arm tucked under his head. Kouji slept on the rightmost side, his long fringes covering his cheeks. He hadn't even bothered to take his bandana off.

Zoe landed her gaze on Kouji, and noticed how childish and peaceful he looked when asleep, a contrast to his normally rational, cool self. Blushing slightly at her little comment, Zoe shook her head and settled her eyes once again on the spectacular sky. The sun was still below the horizon, but its light had already crept past the trees, slowly overtaking the blue of the night. Zoe heard a soft rustle outside the hut, and looked out the window to investigate.

It was just Biyomon. She perched comfortably on one of the vines that supported the hut. 'Wow, never knew the vines could be so strong,' thought Zoe, amazed. She took another step, and Biyomon heard her. "Good morning," she chirped cheerfully. "Come up, Kazemon! The vines might look fragile, but they're strong enough to support your weight. I'll help you."

Zoe, with Biyomon's help, managed to sit on the vine, which was scarcely thicker than a tree bark. Zoe looked down and sweatdropped when she saw that she, in fact, was dangling in midair, with only the vine and possibly Biyomon as her support.

Biyomon noticed Zoe's baffled look and ruffled her pink feathers in amusement. "It's not that high, Kazemon. And if you fall, I'll catch you!"

"Uh…Sure!" Zoe clutched the vine harder. Counting on a bird half her size and weight to catch her while she fell to her death was definitely _not _something she was going to experiment on. 'I'll just grip tight then,' Zoe decided. Her iron grip hadn't waned, and she knew that she was leaving fingernail marks on the vine.

"Isn't the sunrise beautiful?" Biyomon asked, her azure eyes staring at the sky. She had obviously decided to let Zoe deal with her fear herself. "In the past, when our village was located on the forest floor, the trees and leaves blocked our view of the sky. We couldn't see beautiful sunrises and sunsets then." Biyomon's eyes sparkled. "It's one of the good things the raids brought us. The village might live in fear, but at least nothing's blocking the sky now."

"Wow…You sure are good at finding a bright side in everything, Biyomon," Zoe commented, amazed by the optimistic view of Biyomon. Biyomon curved her beak into a smile at Zoe's words, saying, "It's nothing really. Sometimes being in a bad situation helps you appreciate the good things you have."

The pair sat in silence for a while, watching as the sun gradually showed itself amidst the tree tops. Zoe felt herself release her iron grip on the vine, and relaxed herself. Somehow, the height didn't seem so scary anymore. 'Maybe Biyomon really will catch me if I fall down…' Zoe realized. 'She certainly is nice enough to do that.'

Suddenly, Biyomon jolted up and spoke, "Uh…Kazemon? I just remembered… I forgot to pick fruit for our breakfast today! I'll have to go to the forest for them…" She scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. She was ready to take off from the vine when Zoe grabbed her wing.

"I'll help you out, Biyomon. We'll finish quicker if we work together," Zoe smiled. Biyomon returned the smile, and chirped, "Hold my feet tight, I'll take the both of us to the forest floor." Zoe looked dubious at first, but did as told, and Biyomon flapped her wings furiously. They descended successfully at first, but Biyomon lost her strength and the two landed ungracefully onto the soft earth floor.

"Sorry! I thought it was a good trick to try, I've seen other Biyomon do it so…It's faster than climbing the ladders," Biyomon stammered for an explanation, flushing. Zoe, who had bits and pieces of grass and soil stuck on her, looked at Biyomon, and giggled. "I'm not a Biyomon, well, we're on the ground now, so let's just get some food and come back as soon as possible, all right?" Biyomon nodded, still flushed. The two then set off.

The forest was thick with undergrowth and bushes, with trees towering over them. Thinner vines dangled from the thick tree branches, and fern covered boulders beside meadows. Leaves of the trees were like clumps of green clouds above them, blocking out the morning sun and leaving dark, waving patches on the ground.

"This is the thickest part of the forest, and where the fruit are flourishing. We'll find our share in no time!" Biyomon explained. Zoe could only stare, awed by the beauty of the forest.

They picked a variety of fruit and split their find into two piles, each of them carrying a pile. "Uh…Biyomon? We picked so much; we'll have enough fruit even till dinnertime!" Zoe mumbled, staring at the different coloured fruit in her arms. "Which is good, I think."

Biyomon managed an amused chirp, "Come on, Kazemon, let's go back."

* * *

The Chosen Children had had their breakfast, and were now in the centre of the village: the huge tree where Birdramon made his nest. 

"We gather here every half-moon to get updated to what's happening in our village. We're also here to make friends and have a good time!" Biyomon chirped. Thanks to her explanations, the children now knew lots about the village, including how it functioned and communicated with the outside world.

"Those Biyomon who trade with the outside often meet here and go to the Twinoak Bazaar, north of us," Biyomon said, pointing at the direction where some Biyomon were flying to. "We trade some of our fruit, wood and herbs for other merchandise we need. Without trading, we wouldn't be living in such comfy huts now."

'Okay…We managed to escape school by going to the Digital World, and Biyomon's giving us an economy lesson!' groaned Takuya. Sure, it was interesting to get an insight of how Digimon live, but he had to admit, learning ways of earning was boring. He looked to his friends. Kouji wasn't listening at all; he was spacing out, deep in his own thoughts. However, his twin Kouichi was listening intently to Biyomon's talk. Zoe and Tommy were half-absorbed in what Biyomon was saying, and half-fascinated by the gigantic tree. JP was watching the food the trading Biyomon were taking with them, wishing that he could get a taste of it.

Lucky for Takuya, Biyomon noticed, or guessed that they were tired, decided to let them roam around on their own. Kouichi paired with Kouji, and Takuya paired up with Tommy and JP; the two groups went off in different directions, leaving Zoe and Biyomon. Not that Zoe minded at all.

"So…it's just you and me now, Biyomon," Zoe exclaimed, looking at the backside of her friends. Biyomon sweatdropped, "Was my speech that boring?" Zoe pretended to think hard about it. "Well, it's okay, but you can drop the monotone," Zoe teased good-naturally.

She and the pink bird Digimon went for a walk in a small clearing, made for Yokomon and younger Biyomon to play in. They sat on two smooth rocks, watching the young Digimon play hide and seek. Zoe couldn't help but chuckle at their funny acts.

"Biyomon, have you ever had a name?" Zoe asked, curious. "I mean, other than A22?" Zoe couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the name, as though it was a bad smell. She just couldn't stand that everyone had a similar name like robots.

"Well…no, we don't need one," Biyomon answered, downcast. "Sometimes we simpler call each other Biyomon, or maybe our numbers for a single recognition. Birdramon said that it'll make our work more efficient."

"Yeah, I know, but everyone needs a name of his, or her own. Hm…How about I give you a name?" Zoe offered, her aquamarine eyes sparkling. Biyomon looked up, "You will?"

"Sure, it's just a suggestion, but it couldn't be that hard to give you a nice name," Zoe replied, thinking hard with one of her fingers poking her chin.

'Hm…Biyomon definitely needs a girl's name, that's for sure,' thought Zoe. '…That's it! Oh, it's perfect for Biyomon!' Zoe smiled and looked back down to Biyomon. "Biyomon, how about Rin?"

"Rin?" Biyomon repeated.

"It means companion, Biyomon," Zoe explained, hoping that Biyomon would like it. "You've been such a good friend; the name is perfect for you!"

Biyomon's eyes locked with Zoe's emerald ones. Her new name kept repeating over and over in her head. Rin…Rin… Biyomon's beak broke into a smile and chuckled.

"Okay! I'm Rin now!" The newly-named bird Digimon cried, skipping in circles. She never knew having a name could make someone feel so special! Zoe laughed at Rin's acts, 'Yep, it's perfect for her.'

* * *

The children eventually met up and the night came far too soon. They slept in Rin's hut, with Zoe and Rin sleeping next to each other. Twilight came shortly after, and the only sounds amidst the village were the sounds of Biyomon patrols flying by, and the soft, soft breeze rustling the soft, soft leaves. 

Kouichi groaned and opened his eyes as he felt a shake. He sat up and looked around. 'Weird,' He thought. 'Everyone's still asleep, so who shook me?'

Kouichi felt another shake, and this time Kouji too woke up. The bandana clad boy looked at Kouichi with still-sleepy blue eyes, as though asking: Did you wake me?

Kouichi shook his head, knowing what Kouji was indicating at. "I felt a shake too, and woke up," He whispered to his twin, not wanting to wake the others up. "I thought it was someone shaking me, but you were all asleep."

"So…what is it?" Kouji asked quietly. It couldn't possibly be an earthquake, or at least, not a natural one. The twins quietly made their way over to the window, and peered outside. It seemed nothing was out of the ordinary, with light chirping sounds coming from another part of the village.

Kouichi shrugged and turned away, but froze as he heard the chirping become squawks. Kouji looked at the origin of the noise and frowned, "Kouichi, there's no way the night patrols can be that noisy. We better ask Biy―ah, I mean Rin." He was still getting used to calling Biyomon "Rin".

Kouichi nodded, "Good idea." He gently dragged Rin away from Zoe, and shook the bird Digimon awake.

"Rin, what's with the Biyomon on the other side of the village?" Kouji asked the sleepy Biyomon. "Something's wrong. They're making such a racket we can hear it here!"

"I don't know," Rin replied, blinking the last of her sleepiness away. "Maybe a Digimon's raiding our village!" The possibility of this made her panic.

"Huh?" Zoe mumbled, opening her eyes. Their conversation had woken her up. "What's wrong?"

"The Biyomon from the other side of the village is unusually loud," Kouji explained once more. "I think we better check it out."

Zoe nodded and woke the others. Soon, the Chosen Children and Rin were out of the hut by using the ladder. Tommy was about to reach the forest floor when he felt a shake. "W-what's that!?" Tommy cried, shocked. He quickly jumped off the ladder and Kouichi told Tommy and the others about how he and Kouji were awoke by an earthquake-like shake, and how Rin thought there might be a raid in that part of the village.

"We'll have to go there," Takuya stated confidently.

"But what if it really is a raid? It's not like we can spirit evolve and help," JP muttered grimly, silently cursing at their helplessness. He clutched his branch; the one Kouji had given him for self-defense. 'Like a stick would help,' he thought.

"It's worth a try. Maybe it's not a raid," Zoe said wishfully.

"We should go," Rin chirped, her wings flapping anxiously in the air. "Maybe it's danger. We need to know so we can find shelter." With that, the gang set off as quickly as they could manage.

The sun was scarcely under the horizon by the time they approached the other side of the village: Sector C, the nearest sector to the center of the village. Rin flew ahead and chirped urgently to another Biyomon, one of the night guards. The Biyomon appeared very frazzled, and scared.

Zoe and the others neared the pair, and overheard their conversation, "…It's nothing like the Digimon I've seen," the Biyomon chirped with his beak trembling. "It's huge! When it sniffed our food store, I thought it was just like any other raider: raid and retreat. However, it just stomped― Stomped! ―on it and carried on destroying our village. Half of Sector C is already demolished by that monster…" It let out a distressed squawk of loss.

The Children looked at each other. Tommy turned and asked the scared Biyomon, "What does it look like?"

"I-I couldn't get a good look at the Digimon, but it was b-big, black and had a mouthful of sharp, white teeth," the night guard described.

The Frontier gang's faces paled as the description fitted their guess, perfectly. Takuya was about to open his mouth when an earsplitting crack was heard from the center of the village, where Birdramon lived. There, they saw dust rising up as Birdramon flew into the pale blue sky and let out his meteor wing attack at something big and black. The black Digimon brushed away the attack and spurted a stream of bright fire back at the majestic bird Digimon. More dust rose, blowing towards the children and the two Biyomon.

Kouichi gritted his teeth, slitting his eyes against the dust. He should have known that a ravine would not bring them out of harm! Now the village was in danger as well! "It's that monster who chased us!" Kouichi yelled, his voice echoing weakly among the wall of trees and leaves.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Yep, a pathetic attempt at creating a cliffhanger. Please read and review! 


	5. Link

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the ones I've created (if any) and the plot.

**Special Author's Notes:** I realize that Kouichi yelled DarkTyrannomon's name in the last chapter…He wasn't supposed to know it….I'll fix that. For those who've read past it, just go on.

Replies to reviews:

**Megmo8214**: I'm glad you find the story interesting! After this chapter, I won't be updating for at least a week because I'll be in somewhere else. I promise I'll update more after that!

**Yuki's Little Girl**: I'll try to update more! I know I'm not that much of a fast writer, but I can probably make it up for time. Keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

Chapter five: Link

* * *

**Normal POV**

Birdramon let out a loud eagle-like cry and ordered, "Evacuate the villagers! Protect the young and the old, and try to get out of harm's way! I'll hold DarkTyrannomon down." The Biyomon nodded, rushing off efficiently to their duties. There was no time for worries and hesitation.

Another stream of fire aimed for Birdramon, and he dodged. The children braced themselves from the wind Birdramon flapped up and Takuya thought, 'So that thing's called DarkTyrannomon.' He turned to his friends and yelled, "We've gotta help the Biyomon! It's not like we can help fight that thing!" His friends nodded, and they followed Rin and the other Biyomon.

"We have to split up!" the Biyomon in charge of the group ordered. She was big and strong, with a few scars here and there. She locked eyes with Rin. "You, bring those…guests to Sector B and evacuate the Biyomon living there to the clearing southwest of the Twinoak Bazaar." She turned to another Biyomon. "You, bring three Biyomon to Sector D and evacuate them to the sky. I'll stay here and find all the fighting forces I can get. Hopefully we can win with numbers."

The group flew in separate ways and went. Rin and the Frontier gang headed for Sector B, which wasn't that far away. "Agunimon, Lobomon, Loewemon, you guys lead those that are out of their homes to the clearing. It should be northwest of us. Beetlemon, uh…go to the clearing and help organize the Biyomon when your friends lead them there. Kazemon, Kumamon, go to the elder's section, lead them out and reunite with Agunimon, Lobomon and Loewemon. I'll fly up and see if some Biyomon are still in their huts. Good luck!" Rin wasn't good at giving out orders, but she did her best and was proud of it.

They spread out to their own duties. Zoe and Tommy went to the sector's section for the old. "Hello! Is anybody here?" Tommy yelled, his voice echoing in the distance, and raspy chirps answered his call. He winced when one of Birdramon's meteor wing attack exploded in the sky above him. "We've got to hurry! The battle is starting to move towards here!"

"Tommy, I want you to stay here, okay?" Zoe asked the younger boy. "I'm going to climb up and bring them down here."

"Alright, be careful," Tommy warned. Zoe simply smiled and started climbing the ladder to the elder's hut. It was larger than any of the huts; obviously all the elders lived there. On the floor of the hut was a hole, where the ladder was from. Zoe scrambled to the top of the ladder and emerged from the hole. There, she saw old Biyomon huddled in corners, scared and worried.

"Come on; get out before it's too late! I'll help you!" Zoe cried. Some nodded courageously, but some were dubious. After all, Zoe wasn't a Biyomon.

Zoe noticed their hostile stares and replied, "There's no time for that! You're going to get roasted alive if you stay! Trust me!" She gently led some of the braver elders down the ladder. When they were near the ground, Tommy would reach up and help.

"Zoe, the explosions are getting more frequent! We've got to hurry!" Tommy yelled. Zoe nodded, and went back up to the hut.

"Listen guys, uh…Can you all fly?" Zoe asked them. It would be much faster if they flew out on their own, rather than taking the ladder one by one.

"Some can, some can't," replied a raspy voice. Its owner was a relatively young Biyomon among the elders. "I'll bring those who can fly down. You help those who can't down by the ladder." Zoe smiled her thanks at him, and did as told.

One by one, the elders who couldn't fly, some reluctantly and some eagerly, went down the ladder step by step. The relatively stronger Biyomon flew out from the window and to where Tommy was. It wasn't long before every Biyomon was on the ground. Zoe came down last.

Without wasting a moment, Tommy led the elders to the northwest clearing, while Zoe guarded the back. She spotted Rin in the air and yelled for her. Rin swooped down and flew beside Zoe. "There's no Biyomon left in the huts. Everyone must've heard the commotion and got evacuated by Agunimon, Lobomon and Loewemon." Zoe grinned, "Well that's a relief."

* * *

Soon after, they met up with Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji. "Guys!" Tommy cried, waving. "Every one of the elders is here! Let's get to the clearing before Birdramon and DarkTyrannomon starts fighting here!" He had hardly finished speaking when Birdramon fell onto Sector B, breaking some of the vines and crushing the huts. 

"Speak of the devil…" Kouichi muttered, as they hurried along with the Biyomon, in which some were flying, and some plain running, to the clearing.

Not long after, they saw JP's silhouette in the clearing. "Here!" JP yelled, waving both of his hands frantically. Takuya waved back and ran ahead, "JP! So…what do we do now?" He stopped when he approached JP. The others were simply seconds behind him. JP led the Biyomon to the centre of the clearing, organizing them so that the elders were surrounded by young Biyomon who were able to fight and defend.

"We should stay silent. We don't want DarkTyrannomon's attention," Kouji suggested calmly. Kouichi nodded, seeing that was a sensible thing to do.

Suddenly, dust engulfed them once again, along with the fellow Biyomon. Some of the Biyomon let out squawks of fear and surprise, while some braced themselves and hoped that all would be fine soon. Amidst the dust, Zoe could make out the figures of DarkTyrannomon and Birdramon. 'Oh no,' Zoe thought when she saw Birdramon collapsing to the forest floor. 'Birdramon's down! Now who'll stop that monster?'

With a roar of pure rage, DarkTyrannomon turned and searched for his new opponent. He let out his Fire Blast attack and destroyed what was left of Sector B. Zoe shivered. If they escaped a minute too late…She dared not think of the consequence.

"Look out!" Kouji yelled, snapping Zoe out of her thoughts. Apparently DarkTyrannomon had turned and decided to wipe them out too. "We have no choice…but to fight," a young Biyomon voiced out from the group. Many agreed to her idea, but the fragile elders shook their heads disapprovingly.

"We have to escape this with minimal damage. Some of us may lose their lives while fighting DarkTyrannomon," the elder reasoned. "Birdramon can't defeat him, so what makes you think we can?" Silence struck the group.

"But Birdramon fights alone," Takuya countered, stepping up. "If we attack together, we have a chance of bringing that thing down. Surely our combined attacks are better than that fire attack of his!"

"What do you know? You're visitors!" the elder snapped, eyes flaring.

"We don't know much about your village, but we know enough to say that if we don't fight, then we'll all die," Tommy answered. "If we fight together, then maybe we have a chance we can win DarkTyrannomon and save the village!"

The crowd of Biyomon were soon nervously discussing among themselves. Some were enthusiastic to defend their home while some chose escaping as the safer route. The elder seemed deep in thought, as though digesting Takuya and Tommy's words.

* * *

"Hurry, we don't have much time to decide!" JP shouted as DarkTyrannomon stomped closer. Without warning, the Biyomon who had decided to fight flew up in swarms and let out their Spiral Twister attack at the same time. DarkTyrannomon opened his toothy mouth and let out a stream of blazing fire. The two attacks clashed, struggling to overpower one another. DarkTyrannomon opened his mouth wider and his attack came out full force. The Spiral Twister the Biyomon scattered to dodge the flame heading for them. 

"It's no good! He's too strong!" Kouji said, thinking hard. "We don't have any other choice, we'll have to run away and come up with some new plan!" Takuya opened his mouth to object, but was cut short as DarkTyrannomon roared and swung his tail, making the trees around the clearing collapse, domino-style. Takuya sweatdropped and backed away, "After you, Kouji!"

With a grunt as a reply, Kouji, along with his brother, led the others away from DarkTyrannomon. The younger Biyomon helped the elderly, carrying them and urging them on. 'I wonder how much longer we can keep this,' Zoe thought as she ran at the back of the group of Biyomon and her friends, with Rin by her side. 'We can't outrun DarkTyrannomon the first time…'

"Watch out!" Rin cried, and Zoe felt herself get pushed aside. She landed painfully on the grass, a good few feet away from where she was. Looking sideways, she could see that the others had stopped, watching in astonishment and dread.

She saw Rin beside her, and noticed that she was in a far worse situation than she was in. "Rin!" Zoe cried, hugging her friend. "What did you do?"

Rin sat up despite the pain. "…DarkTyrannomon used his Iron Tail attack…Pushed you away…" Zoe gasped and she eyed Rin from head to claw. Indeed, Rin was bruised all over, but the worst wound was the long gash in her left wing, and some blue data was leaking out like blood. Zoe gasped.

"No Rin!" Zoe cried, hugging the Biyomon tighter. She became oblivious to her surroundings, drowning in her self-scolding. She didn't even notice DarkTyrannomon's tail as he used another Iron Tail attack, aiming head-on for her and Rin.

"Zoe run!" Kouji shouted. Zoe stopped zoning out and widened her eyes in horror as she saw DarkTyrannomon's tail swing towards her and Rin. 'I have to protect Rin!' she thought, hugging the injured Biyomon, and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a bright light consume her and Rin, protecting them from DarkTyrannomon, which let out a surprised growl. "It's so warm," Zoe whispered. She felt a claw tap her shoulder, and she saw Rin. "You're okay!" Zoe exclaimed, surprised. What was left of Rin's gash was a scar running along her left wing.

Rin felt a stream of rainbow-coloured light shoot out from her heart, and stared at it, confused. Zoe felt Rin's stream of light go into her heart, letting out a warm, happy feeling. She felt her heart respond, letting out a beam of light to Rin's heart as well. The two friends smiled when they correspondingly felt the link between them.

"Maybe..." Zoe thought out loud. She withdrew her D-Tector from her skirt pocket. Her D-Tector's screen was glowing with the same blinding light. Not doubting herself anymore, Zoe let her instinct take over, and held her D-Tector high, letting her and Rin's link enlarge and engulf them whole.

"Execute! Link Evolution!" Zoe yelled when she brushed her D-Tector against the ring of light that surrounded her hand. She felt her clothes snake off her body, and Rin's power started to nourish her. She felt her arms stretch into feathery wings and her feet into talons. Her face morphed into that of a bird's, with metal armour covering half of it. Zoe sprouted a bird's tail and she felt armour cover her now-feathery body. Her mind seemed to have matured and linked with Rin's, and she felt a sense of joy as she spread her new wings and flew up. "Nitorimon!" Zoe cried. [A/N: See h t t p //w ww. de v i a nt art.c o m/d evi at io n/60 40 6 20 8/

"Biyomon Link digivolve to…." Rin cried. She felt Zoe's inner strength, and her small, pink body started to transform. Her size multiplied, and she felt her wings turn into claws, while a new pair of wings sprouted from her bag. Rin's legs strengthened and her muscles enlarged. Her head was helmeted, and hair flowed from the back of it. Rin was perfectly grown-up, and smiled when she felt that a part of her mind was linked with Zoe's. Rin broke away from the light cocoon and yelled, "Garudamon!"

The others watched in awe at their two friend's new form. Nitorimon was covered in blue and pink feathers, with gold ones for the wings. Armour covered her head, wings and body. In the middle of her chest armour was the kanji letter of wind inscribed on it. Both Nitorimon and Garudamon flew up, their feathers shining under the twilight sky.

'Wow…I've never felt this before,' Nitorimon thought, smiling. 'Me neither. I've never felt this strong,' Garudamon's voice sounded in her head. They looked at each other, and nodded determinedly. The two friends turned to DarkTyrannomon.

"So, you want a fight?" they said simultaneously. "Then it's a fight you're gonna get!"

With a roar of defiance, DarkTyrannomon rushed towards the two newly-evolved Digimon. Nitorimon and Garudamon let out a war cry and flew to DarkTyrannomon as one.

* * *

Author's Notes: So…how's it? Please read and review! I hope it isn't too terrible! 


	6. Enter Bokomon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the ones I've created (if any) and the plot.

**Special Author's Notes:** I'll change some of the format from now on.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_ – exceptions: single words/phrase/written notes, in which italics are used for emphasis.

I've also updated Nitorimon's page in DeviantArt. Her attacks and level are now shown. (h t t p //w ww. de viantart.c o m/d evi at io n/60 40 6 20 8/)

Oh, and I've submitted a new one-shot. Hope you guys take a look at it!

**Replies to reviews:**

Yuki's Little Girl: You're my biggest fan! I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, but I lately I've been busy with a one-shot story of my own (Kouzumi of course). Hope you're satisfied with this chapter!

Chapter Six: Enter Bokomon

* * *

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon cried, releasing her bird-shaped flame at DarkTyrannomon. The black Digimon used his Fire Blast attack and managed to block it with great effort. It was Ultimate versus Champion, after all.

_Nitorimon, we'll have to attack together to defeat DarkTyrannomon!_ Garudamon sent her thought to her friend. Nitorimon nodded, showing that she got the message.

"Feather Shard!" The bluish pink bird raised her wings and fired out feather-shaped shards, all aiming at DarkTyrannomon. Garudamon joined in the assault by using her Wing Blade attack once again. DarkTyrannomon still attempted to block it with his Fire Blast, his blue eyes glaring.

An explosion was made, blowing dust towards the Biyomon villagers and the five boys. JP recovered first, and rubbed his eyes, "Is it over?"

The dust gradually cleared, showing the result of the fight. The two bird Digimon were still flapping their wings in the air, and DarkTyrannomon was on the ground, his body's pixels starting to break apart.

_Why isn't there a fractal code?_ Nitorimon thought, feeling confused. Usually, when a Digimon was defeated, a fractal code would appear, and when the fractal was digitized, the Digimon would turn back into a Digiegg, purified during the process.

_What's a fractal code?_ Garudamon looked at her friend, confused. The thought Garudamon sent to Nitorimon shocked her. Certainly Digimon would know about the fractal code! They were made from it!

* * *

DarkTyrannomon's life finally gave up on him, and his data shattered, turning into millions of small, black dots. There was no wind, so the data seemed trapped in the area, squirming.

Feeling no more need to be in their evolved forms, Nitorimon and Garudamon dedigivolved, and transformed back into an excited Biyomon and an exhausted Zoe, sprawled on the ground.

"That was great!" Rin exclaimed, giggling at the look of the frazzled Zoe beside her. Zoe lifted her dusty head, looking at the little dots, still lingering in the air. _I wonder why it isn't turned into a digiegg,_ Zoe thought. _Rin isn't surprised by it, so maybe it's…normal. But why?_

"That was awesome Z—Kazemon!" Tommy's voice shook Zoe away from her thoughts. The others, including the Biyomon, had run, or flew, towards them. Zoe and Rin stood up, waving at their friends.

"So _this_ is the new way of evolution?" Takuya asked. He looked as if he was about to try it himself. Zoe rolled her eyes at her somewhat immature friend's reaction. Shifting her gaze to the twins, she realized they look more troubled than optimistic at their victory. _They must be wondering about the fractal code too,_ Zoe guessed.

"I knew you'd beat that dinosaur!" JP laughed, punching his left palm for effect. Tommy nodded, grinning.

Suddenly, a black, woman-figured Digimon appeared from seemingly nowhere, and hovered above the Frontier gang. She turned to the pieces of data of the once-DarkTyrannomon, and grinned maliciously. "Why, thank you. I'll take that." Without hesitation, she absorbed the data into her own body.

Zoe couldn't believe it. DarkTyrannomon's data was absorbed, and left no digiegg at all! How could he be reborn after this?

"LadyDevimon, what are you doing here?" A deep voice boomed, and everyone turned to look for the source. It came from Birdramon, who looked a little bit hurt from the previous battle. Everyone made room for the large Digimon to land.

"Oh, forgive my rude manners for not saying hello, Birdramon. I just came here to pick up a little something," LadyDevimon answered with her smooth, sweet voice.

"Hey, you! Why did you absorb DarkTyrannomon's data? And what about his digiegg? How can DarkTyrannomon live again if you destroyed the digiegg?" JP yelled at the silver-haired devil.

"I've never heard such nonsense," LadyDevimon retorted, her sharp teeth revealed.

"Well, _I_'ve never heard such stupid things either, you old hag!" Zoe retorted, firing back an insult back at LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon's hair bristled for a moment, but relaxed after a while. "Why, Blondie, you've got spunk," She smirked. "I'll see you hooligans again." With that, she flew away, not even turning back.

"Who is that?" Kouichi asked, looking at Birdramon.

"A powerful troublemaker, that's all I can say," Birdramon answered. "I've seen her before, but she never seems to bother our village. She said she's got bigger prey to deal with." Turning to Zoe and Rin, he added, "I humbly thank you two. You saved our village. As my thanks, you and your friends may stay in the village for as long as you like."

Kouji replied, "Thanks, but we have to move on. We can't stay in one place." Looking at his friends, he could tell that they felt the same. They needed to explore more.

Birdramon blinked back his surprise, "Very well. Then the thanks of the whole village go with you." He bowed, meaning every word he said.

"I'll come too!" Rin chirped out, facing Birdramon. "I'll travel with them! I want to learn about the outside world, and what can be better when I can travel with Kazemon?" She poked Zoe's side with one of her claws, managing to get a squeal from the girl.

"Who'll protect the village then?" A Biyomon raised the question.

"Worry not, I shall train and strengthen myself. Good luck, young ones," Birdramon answered. Saying the last of their goodbyes, the group once again stepped out into the unknown.

* * *

"We'll head for that Twinoak Bazaar," Takuya decided firmly after they've walked a considerable distance from the village. "It seems to be a busy place — surely there'll be a Trailmon station there!"

"What's a Trailmon?" Rin asked innocently. The others could only gape at her.

"What do you mean by what's a Trailmon?" Tommy wailed, his eyes bulging. Takuya, though shocked, his eyes were still burning with determination. "We WILL find a Trailmon station!" With that, he ran off to the direction of the bazaar. The others, still recovering from the shock, shrugged and followed.

"Wait!" Rin cried. "There's a —" Screams and shouts from the group told Rin that they had fallen into what she'd been trying to warn them about.

"—steep slope in front of us," Rin finished, sighing.

"AAHHH!!" Among the group, Tommy screamed the loudest.

"…AAHHH!!" Tommy stopped screaming when he heard someone take over their cry. The group too seemed to have heard it, and listened. The children eventually reached the end of the slope, and were crashed into one big heap. But still they listened. The voice was very familiar somehow.

Out of the blue, a white, shining oval-shaped hole appeared in front of them, spitting out three small Digimon. The hole closed itself, and everything was normal again.

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. "Bokomon?" He looked at the other two Digimon. "Neemon! Patamon! You're all here!" His friends jumped up at the sight of their friends from two years ago.

"You've grown, Patamon!" Zoe smiled, hugging the bat-pig Digimon.

"What are you doing here?" Patamon looked at them, confused.

"We sort of got sucked here," Kouji replied.

"Us too! It was fun!" Neemon exclaimed, throwing his short arms into the air.

"You too?" Kouichi asked. "What do you mean?"

Before his questions were answered, Bokomon jumped in front of them, his eyes sparkling. "I-I never thought I'd see you all again! I feel so honored! Did you know? I wrote down every single adventure you had, how you defeated Cherubimon, the Royal Knights, Lucemon…and the book became a bestseller!" With his eyes watering, he called every one of the Legendary Warriors by name, "Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy…"

"Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy…?" A small voice sounded from behind them. They turned to find Rin, eyes shocked from the discovery. Zoe's eyes widened and gulped. They hadn't told Rin about their real identity. _Would she be mad at us?_

Rin's eyes clouded, but showed no sign of anger, or the desire to run away. She landed, her wings drooping at her sides. "You aren't really Digimon, are you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm surprised at how fast I wrote this chapter. I was a teen bit shorter, but I like the way it ended. Patamon's so cute!!...Ahem...The battle was short because it's two Ultimate levels vs. a Champion…Please read and review!


	7. Reading

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the ones I've created (if any) and the plot.

**Author's Notes:** I am NOT trying to give the Frontier kids partner Digimon; the Link evolution is different than having a partner. The Link partner is simply someone in which you feel a strong bond with. The bond evolves both into a higher level. It can happen with Digimon and Digimon, or Human and Digimon. ((Reminder: I suggest you have **Wikipedia** on while reading my fanfics.))

I've submitted a new Kouzumi one-shot. Hope you guys take a look at it!

Chapter Seven: Reading

* * *

Tommy looked at Zoe beside him. In her clouded eyes were regret, fear and resentment. Tommy was the youngest in the group, but he was older now; he understood all that was going through Zoe's mind. _We should've told Rin when we had the chance,_ he thought grimly. How can we explain things to her now? 

Rin walked closer to Zoe; the one whom she trusted most, and at the same time her Link partner, "You're…?"

"Z-Zoe," the girl said, trembling slightly. She was truly sorry that they had to lie to Rin for so long, but they couldn't bear to rouse Birdramon's suspicions ― they could get attacked. Takuya and the others looked just as uncomfortable.

"Well," Kouichi started. "Maybe we can explain things to you. We do this for a reason you know." The Biyomon looked at the older twin. He wasn't her best friend, but he was trustworthy enough, and she believed in him. Rin nodded, her expression a mix of bewilderment and determination to find out the truth.

The Frontier gang and their four Digimon friends sat down, forming a circle of ten. Tommy sighed. The appearance of Bokomon (who looked slightly guilty), Neemon and Patamon; their identities busted, it was too much for his head. Why couldn't everyone just shake hands and make up? When he was still in the real world, he and his friends often got into arguments. They would find agreement between both, shake hands and play together again. _That's what friends are for…right?_ Tommy asked himself.

"Maybe you can start explaining from when you came to Evergreen Village," Rin suggested, raising a wing. Neemon looked confused and opened his mouth, but Bokomon pulled his waistband threateningly ― they should shut up for now.

"Well," Takuya answered, fidgeting with the hem of his red jacket uncomfortably. He hated moments like this. It reminded him of being scolded by his mother and teachers. "It won't be enough. I'll start at the point where the six of us first came here. We actually come from another world. We got sucked here, and landed in a forest. After some…obstacles, we managed to find your village. We thought there might be a Trailmon station in your village, but we were wrong."

"Then some of the villagers made a great fuss about talking to us," Kouji took over the explanation. He doubted whether Takuya could explain the complicated parts clearly. "You talked to Zoe and attracted Birdramon's attention. When he asked what Digimon we are, we couldn't tell him that we are human children because we don't want to scare the village, so we had to use our Legendary Warriors names."

Rin looked so shocked that all of her feathers stood straight on end. "L-L-L-Legendary W-W-Warriors?" She squawked weakly, as though she was going to pass out. She forced herself to be calm, but her voice still shook, "A-as in the Ten Legendary Warriors?" _It couldn't be true, right?_ She asked herself. But deep down, she knew every word they said was nothing but the truth.

"Yes," Kouichi replied, nodding. "We're six out of the Ten Legendary Warriors: Fire, Light, Dark, Wind, Thunder and Ice. We can transform into Digimon using our D-Tectors." He held out his improved D-Tector for Rin to look at. "I know that we're human children, but we were chosen to bear the spirits of the Legendary Warriors."

"I-I've heard of human children," Rin said, still shocked. "But I have never seen them. No one has. Everyone thought it was a myth." The children looked shocked. Surely someone would know of them, when Bokomon's book became a bestseller? "And," Rin continued. "I've never heard of a Trailmon e-either. You all keep saying about finding a Trailmon station, but there is no such thing."

Tommy felt paralyzed when he heard that. No Trailmon? That couldn't be! The Trailmon network was the best transport in all of the Digital World. Almost every point of the Digital World had a Trailmon station near it! Sure, the Digital World was rebuilt after it got destroyed by Lucemon, but the Trailmon express was so successful; no doubt it would be rebuilt…Right?

"Um…" Bokomon voiced out timidly. "I think I shall tell you something now. You see, Patamon, Neemon and I was at home, and suddenly, when Patamon said he wanted to visit you guys, a portal opened and sucked us into here. You're not in the Digital World you saved two years ago."

* * *

Silence. 

"…There's another Digital World?" JP squeaked. "You mean this is a new world for us?" Bokomon nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"How did you open the portal?" Takuya asked, curious.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it's Patamon's doing," Bokomon replied. "There has been a rumour long ago, that the three Celestial Digimon can open portals for escaping. Maybe Patamon opened the portal in accident when he wanted to see you guys."

_Oh great!_ Tommy thought while his face became a thundercloud of worry. _We're in a totally strange, different, dangerous…new, exciting world!_ Tommy felt his heart lift when he realized one thing.

"Guys!" He blurted out. The others snapped out of their thoughts and looked at the younger kid. "We may be in a different world, but doesn't it remind you of when we first went into the Digital World two years ago? Now we can explore all over again, like we did!"

"You're right," Takuya replied, impressed at the younger kid's optimism. He stood up. "We'll face this Digital World like we faced the…well, the other Digital World two years ago! So, are you with me?" Tommy looked at the others. Zoe and JP nodded, and Kouichi, after a while, nodded as well. But Kouji remained immobile.

"Takuya, if you'd noticed, only Zoe and Rin have the power to evolve and fight back. The rest of us are sitting ducks if we got attacked!" Kouji said, his midnight blue eyes flashing. "Whatever we do, we have to do it carefully. It's not like the last time ― we can't find spirits that can help us this time."

"But even if we want to go home, we can't," JP pointed out. "We don't even know how we came here! Besides, maybe we can evolve like Zoe and Rin did!"

Kouji didn't speak, as though thinking it over. "Fine," he finally said. "But I won't pick you up and run if you happen to ram headfirst into trouble!" Takuya snickered at the comment.

"Maybe we should keep on walking," Zoe suggested, standing up. "We can learn more about this world if we reach the bazaar ― there're a lot more Digimon here."

The group stood up and set off, with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon scrambling behind. Rin too walked to catch up, but she couldn't help but narrow her eyes in worry. _Zoe and the others are the Ten Legendary Warriors…But how can that be?_

* * *

It was nighttime. The group had covered quite a long distance and decided to settle down for camp. This time, after Rin reassured them that this part of the forest was safe from attacks, they decided to set up a campfire. Kouji, Kouichi and JP had gone out to collect food, while Takuya, Tommy and Zoe decided to find water and some leaves for makeshift beds. 

Rin stared at the fire. She was responsible of guarding the camp and protecting the other three Digimon while the others were out. She half-heartedly threw another piece of firewood at the fire, making it quiver and blaze even more brightly. Today she had learned her friends' true identity and their origin.

"The Legendary Warriors…transformed from human children…They saved a Digital world…?" Rin mumbled, the new facts coming out of her beak in jumbles. It was all too confusing for one Biyomon to bear.

"Excuse me. You're Rin the Biyomon, aren't you?" Rin felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Bokomon looking her with his beady black eyes. To Rin, Bokomon was a strange Digimon ―stubby legs, a waistband around his stomach, and a big horn on top of his head. It was even weirder when Patamon called him "Papamom". (A/N: This is NOT a typo)

Rin nodded, and Bokomon smiled, continuing, "I see you're confused about the things Takuya and the others told you. Here." He reached into his pink waistband and pulled out a book with a green cover. "This is the book I've written, and the one that made it to the bestsellers," Bokomon explained, looking proud. "It will tell you all about what happened two years ago in my Digital World. You'll find all of their adventures here. I usually keep one or two copies of my book, in case someone wants to buy it from me." With that, he turned around and went back to tend to Patamon, whose stomach was already growling.

Rin looked at the book she held in her claws. _I've got to know the truth,_ Rin thought determinedly. _Maybe…Maybe all that I've heard here is wrong…I'll read it all!_

And read she did, until the others came back and made dinner. Rin munched on a cream-colored fruit, which tasted sweetest when roasted. Her beak broke through the tender but crisp skin and ate the soft flesh underneath. Rin had stashed the book in her already-set bedding; she wanted to learn the truth about her friends and the Legendary Warriors by herself.

"Hey…Rin?" Zoe asked as she approached the bird Digimon. Rin finished the last of the fruit, and looked at her best friend. Zoe looked stiff and uncomfortable, and Rin made a gesture for her to sit down beside the Biyomon. Zoe did as Rin suggested, and spoke up, "Look…I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about our real identities sooner, Rin. I just thought if you knew, you might get scared and…you know…" Zoe felt a sudden interest in looking at her sneakers.

"Well, you could've told me when we first met," Rin pointed out gently. "But you were doing it for my own good, I can't blame you…Zoe. Forget this and restore our friendship?" She held out a wing, and Zoe, now smiling, gently slapped it.

"Right," Zoe replied. A weight seemed to have lifted from her shoulders, as the two sat together, looking at the stars that dotted the midnight blue sky. Zoe couldn't help but be reminded of Kouji's eyes ― they were the same shade as the sky they now stared at. _You must be going crazy, Zoe,_ she thought to herself, blushing and smiling slightly.

* * *

When the others had slept, Rin stayed up, using the campfire as light for her reading. 

_- Book content-_

_Neemon and I (A/N: Bokomon) followed Zoe and JP to Breezy Village, and they were invited by the Floramon. The two helped the Floramon plant flowers by the village. Suddenly, three Mushroomon attacked, sending smoke everywhere. It was then Zoe, the only girl of the group, found her human spirit and fended against the three Mushroomon. She evolved into no other than Kazemon, the Warrior of Wind and went against the attackers…_

_-End book content-_

"…Wow, that's Zoe!" Rin cried softly, careful not to wake the others. "She's the Warrior of Wind…"

She flipped another page and read on, but she couldn't help but wonder about the past stories she had heard about the Ten Legendary Warriors. _If what this book said is the truth,_ Rin thought. _Then are the Digimon who told me the story lying?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YES! FINALLY I wrote to the interesting part! Things are going to get tricky from here…Please read and review!! 


End file.
